galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Who am I
Who am I is the first story of the Siran Narek story arc, as well as the origin story for Siran Narek. Siran Narek was a newly built intelligent android who only recently discovered the nature of her origins. Wrestling with doubt of her own self-worth, she must learn for herself whether she can truly become her own being...or if she's nothing more than the shadow of a dead man's desires. Chapter 1: Lost and Confused For the first time, she awoke, with no memories, no history...no idea who she was. The android immediately took in her surroundings: a dark, dank room. Cables twisted and turned above her head as they travelled through the building to unknown destinations. Around her were scattered crates, and on them, each at some kind of creature. 2 of them were large, tripedal creatures with glittering body armor; 5 were leathery-skinned, bipedal creatures with a stout body, as if built for the cold; and 7 were bipedal creatures with brown/pink skin, think bodies, and heads covered in long hairs. The android realized that the 3rd group of creatures were ones she heavily resembled. However, as the android took these sights in, she also began to hear things. Not just the dripping of grimy water from a leaky pipe, or some small creature skittering through the structure, but voices, the people around her. "It's waking up!" "What did you do?! Nevermind, just turn it off again, before it does something!" Immediately, she began to feel as sharp, cold talons entered her head. The android immediately realized they were refering to her. Immediately, she began to feel it: fear. And, immediately, she recognized the need to act. Immediately, as if by instinct, she began forcing her life essense all at that one spot...and suddenly, the Talons retracted. "GAH-" the first voice yell, before the android heard a thump next to her. Turning to look, she saw a 3rd tripod creature, convulsing on the ground, as if zapped by a large amount of electricity (which she immediately realized it just was). Immediately, the other creatures got up, and moved for the android. She immediately began to get feeling in her limbs, and as one of the pink-skined bipedal creatures approached her, she lashed out with one of her arms. The force of the impact knocked the unsuspecting humanoid backwards. The android then rolled herself off the crates she was placed on. Landing on her hands and knees, she noticed the creature she sent to the floor earlier with her discharge: still knocked out. However, next to it appeared to be some kind of device, as well as a bag. Suddenly, one of the stout creatures revealed a device similar to the one the android saw on the ground. After pointing it towards her, the creatures pulled its finger back on the trigger. The android instinctually dodged, as a globule of plasma flew at her. The plasma splattered on the wall behind her, melting metal. Realizing that the device was a weapon, she grabbed the unusual device, hoping to figure out how to make it work. Then, she noticed something in the bag: a group of clear containers with neatly-arranged data chips in them. Curiously, she nabbed the chips, and with both things in hand, started running, as one of the tripodic creatures slammed a fist into the ground where she was a moment ago. With her stolen items, the android ran down a hallway, noticing the cable-lined walls, and puddles on the floor. After turning around a corner, she reached a pair of rooms, one on each side of the hallway. Thinking quickly, she dove into one of the rooms, closing the door behind her. Inside the room was 2 doors, one of which she just entered, and a bunch of crates. Hiding behind one of the crates near the far wall, she listened and waited in fear as the door opened. She heard as a large creature, presumably one of the tripods, enter the room and search for her. She kept quiet, but full of fear, as the creature got nearer and nearer to her hiding place... ...Then, she finally exhaled in quietly in relief, as the creature left the room, having failed to locate her. The Delson warbled something to the other creatures and they left. After waiting a few moments, the android left form behind the crates, and quietly sealed the door she'd entered from. Finally having a moment's rest, she looked at the items she'd taken from the creatures: a large device that, from what the android saw earlier, shot plasma, and a bag full of rations and clear cases of datachips. The android felt curious as to what was in the data chips, but realized she had to escape from here first before she could find out. The android sat down somewhere, to assess the situation. Just then, a scene came to her mind: the first time she came online... She woke up in a room. She looked around and saw several pink-skinned creatures. One was eating a ration, while another was standing in front of her. The creature looked aged, tired, and desparate, as though he had nothing to lose, but could get it all back should he succeed. He seemed to be studying her for a moment, before turning to the other creatures, and saying, "She's working fine...we just might pull this off..." He then turned to her, and said, "You're almost ready...Soon, you'll be ready...Soon...she'll..." The creature then stopped talking. Another creature then said, "She looks a lot like a regular human...now we just gotta make her act the part." The older creature seemed to reach for the side of her head, before saying, "I hope we can pull it off..." Then, everything went black... When the android came out of the memory, she realized she was still alone in the room. Looking around in the boxes, she recognized some of the stored equipment as dried rations. Thinking she'd need them, she stuffed as much as she could into her stolen bag. She then picked up the plasma weapon, and looked it over, trying to figure out how to make it work. She tried several extentions that appeared to be nobs or levers, but none seemed to work. Then, she noticed a small curved piece of metal near where that one creature had held its weapon when it tried shooting her. Holding the weapon in a similar fashion, she lightly pulled the piece of metal towards her. The weapon immediately spat out plasma globules, loudly spewing each bolt out and into the wall. The android immediately released her grip on the trigger, and gathered her things again. Sure enough, a pounding sounded on the door. She'd been discovered. She took her things, and went for the other door, frantically trying to open it as the creatures began trying to pry the door open. While knowing as little about everything as she did, the android realized she had to get out of there, before those creatures got in. When the scratching and pounding stopped, she paused, hoping that they were giving up on getting in...then the sound of something being piled in front of the door, then had the android desparate to escape again. She managed to open the door and leave the room, just as the creatures managed to blast the door open.